kyaniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kyani
What are the kyani? Kyani are the beings made of metals and mercury. Their diet consists of some metallic fruits and even metal ores, as well as some radioactive isotopes. Characteristics * Average height - 8 meters * Average lifespan - 50000 years * Average maximum run speed - 550 mph * Average maximum jump height - 75 meters * Average maximum brain power - 800% better than a human one * Average seeing distance - 30 kilometers (usually decreased to 3 km) * Average hearing distance - 50 km (usually decreased to 5 km) * Average muscle power - 17500 newtons About the kyani The kyani are tall, fluffy and very peaceful beings. Their origin is unknown and belongs to the universe long destroyed. They prefer calling themselves felines while they aren't. Their brain works a lot better than human one and this makes them useful in science and logistics as well as other many things. Their history is long and is filled with lots of perturbations. Diet Their diet consists of metals and radioactive fuel such as uranium and plutonium. They can also eat carbon-based food because they have ability to transform one thing in another utilizing fission reactions but to be satisfied they will need to eat 2 tonnes a day. There is no poisonous food for them on Juronia Anatomy Kyani anatomy drastically differs from any other. First, their reproductive system can't be related with any other species. Spore sacks (1) are deep inside males' ears and spore receivers (2) are deep inside females' ears. Yes, they share DNA via spores but the children are born alive and through the maw. Second, kyani don't need intestines. They use their food wastelessly and if something really needs to be thrown out they cough it out. Their lungs aren't really for breathing, but for sensing the atmospheric environment and getting additional nutrients from dust. And about their underlung sacks: their right underlung sack is doing what a heart does, their left underlung sack is a transmutation and blood clearing center, but both of them are strapped to lungs and has muscles to allow the kyani to breathe. Behavior First contact On the first contact kyani behave friendly but careful, they get familiar with you and study you. Be sure to behave maximally friendly if you want to have good relationships with them. During your first contact a kyani might take longer than usual to answer you, they can examine you, show attention to what you wear, how you talk, how you behave. Be sure to avoid trying to make physical contact, this might make harder for a kyani to trust you. You might also consider leaving all of your weapons or submitting them to the kyani you met. They wouldn't take them, but it will increase their trust to you. A short-time relationship If you managed to reach this level, then the kyani trusts you at least a little bit. Now they will allow physical contact such as hugs. But it's not a friendship yet, you're still being tested. You have to be good to them for some more time. Whenever they want a hug, a helping hand, you shall give them, but the same you will receive in response. Don't even try to cheat them, they have telepathic abilities, this act will completely destroy your relationships and you will have to start everything over.